Twisted Fairy Tale
by emsaduem
Summary: Since I don't have time to post up my fanfiction chapters, I decided to post up a school writing assignment. We had to write a twisted fairy tale. In mine, Alice gets stuck in one of the most modern machines: a computer. Give me feedback so I can improve. I'll try to update my other ones, but don't expect it soon.
1. Chapter 1

The successful businesswomen sipped her tea silently as she sat on the balcony. Her pale summer dress had embroidered pearls along the bottom, where it spread out widely. Of course, to others, this girl looks like a normal, teenage girl enjoying the fresh air. In reality, she owned a huge trading industry.

The girl placed her cup on the small table beside her and she stands up, ready to go back inside.

"Alice! The banquet is in an hour! You must be ready!" called the girl's mother.

"Coming, mother," Alice answered, taking her cup to bring inside.

Alice sighed sadly and stared into the distance. It had been over a year since she had slain the Jabber-Wacky and she was waiting for a sign. Maybe a rabbit in a red coat would show up or two twin brothers would waddle up to her and grab her hands. But none of that happened.

Alice walked out of her room, her blonde hair tight in bun, pearls woven into it. The red dress was tight at the top and the bottom flowed out, ending in blue lace. Alice wore black boots, buckled with brass buckles. She may hate the outfit, but when dealing with a bunch of rich men that have the chance to sponsor your new program, you would do anything to impress them.

As her mom dressed in her fancy dress, Alice walked out into the garden. Alice slipped out of her boots and stockings and sighing as her feet touched the cool grass and moist dirt. The sun beat down on her back and she closed her eyes contently.

A twig crackled as a small "Darn!" was uttered. Alice's eyes popped open as a small flash of white ran through the trees. Not doubting her vision, Alice quickly slipped into her boots and followed the streak. She raced after her supposed rabbit and as she catches up with it, she realizes it is her rabbit. In her joy, she hadn't noticed the slight differences this rabbit had. Alice poured on speed as she ran.

"I'm late, I'm late!" the rabbit frantically yelled as he checked his pocket watch mid-jump.

"Wait for me! It's Alice!" she begged as her heart pounded in her chest.

The rabbit ignored me, for rabbits aren't exactly the kindest of creatures, no matter how fluffy their white tails are.

It seemed Alice had ran through the entire forest by the time she lost sight of the rabbit. Since she had went though this experience twice, she knew a rabbit hole should be around here. She dropped on her knees and used her hands to search for loose dirt. After a few minutes of searching, Alice triumphantly scoops out the dirt covering the rabbit hole. To make sure this was the right one, she poked her head through it. Not seeing anything but the dark, Alice decided this was truly her rabbit hole and she was finally going back to Wonderland.

Hastily, she hops in. It may be her third time going down this seemingly endless hole, but no one will ever be comfortable falling down a bottomless pit.

Alice's dress flails wildly around her. She waits for the furniture to start falling around her, but it never happens. _That's not possible. No rabbit hole goes on this long, yet where is the furniture?_ Wondered Alice as she continued her decent. The red dress caught at the walls, tearing. Alice uses her hands to keep the dress down, but the speed they were travelling made the dress stubborn.

Suddenly, something did fall. Alice narrowly dodged the falling object, but was unable to see what it was. It cast a faint light as it fell. A small pipe like thing fell next to Alice. She reached out, to graze the rubbery surface of the pipe and the steel wall. _Steel wall? Is Wonderland renovating?_ The pipe-like object went faster, clanking against the wall. As she continued down into darkness, and stared dumbstruck at the walls, another big object fell from the side of the dirt wall above. _Clank!_ The object made contact with the poor girl's head.

**Working on my other ones (if anyone cares). I've had recent obsession with Star Trek ( the newer ones, not to say the older ones aren't good, I just haven't seen them yet), so I'm an official Trekky! Because it's not nerdy enough to read and write in your spare time, publish your work on a website, you have to be obsessed with Star Trek as well! Flooded with homework so... read on and virtual cookies. **


	2. Chapter 2

A faint whir echoed through Alice's head. All she could remember was falling down the rabbit hole. Her back wasn't on the usual cold tile of the entrance to Wonderland or the dirt of a rabbit hole. It was on a bed that seemed meld around her. It was peaceful (except for the annoying whirring sound). Alice, thinking she was in the White Queen's Palace after seeing the white walls, kept her eyes closed to doze off for another hour or so. She may miss her friends, but the tumble she had down the odd rabbit hole can give anyone a headache.

Out of the blue (or the white, considering everything was white around her) a voice rang out.

"Sale! Sale! Get a Temper-Pedic or Serta mattress for 15% percent plus free installation! Sleepy's™. The Mattress Professionals!"

Alice jumped out her bed, making that one of her stupidest decisions. She ends up falling off the edge into a white oblivion, until she catches hold of a floating mattress. _Am I still in rabbit hole? What is this magic?_ Alice stared up at the bed she had fallen from. It was huge! Alice was ½ the size she usually was, or even smaller considering she was unaware of what the normal size was at this point. Under it, scrawled in script letters read 'Serta with Blankets- $299.99.' _Serta? Is that a town? Is it being sold? Why would blankets come with a town?_

Alice climbed onto the mattress, which didn't shake under her weight. Carefully, the girl got up on her feet, yet the mattress remained straight. Upon examining the bed above her, she notices a red sign with an odd man sleeping on a bed near it. The letters on the sign were pointing out into the white oblivion behind her, so she was unable to read it.

"Hello? Where am I?" Alice called up to the man.

The whirring sound continued to echo off unseen walls, but the man remained immobile.

"Please help me! My clothes are tattered and I'm hopelessly lost. Do you work for the White Queen? Are you here to escort me? If there is a special word I must say, I'm unsure of what to do, for I have not been informed of what to say," Alice begged to the bearded man.

"Quite, kid," the man mumbled under his breath.

"I need to find my way to Wonderland!"

"I don't know what this Won'er land o' yours is, but I know if the big boss catches us, we'll be dinner for the Queen," the man called down to me.

"The White Queen?" Alice asked, hopefully.

"Nah. I suggest you get moving befo' the boss gets 'ere. Go on! Hop yo way ova to the scroller. It's on the way 'ight."

Seeing arguing will be hopeless Alice begins to evaluate her route. Maybe if she made it out of this town (Alice believed this was a town) she could find someone who could help her. She had a feeling the white oblivion _is_ bottomless, so she must plan everything perfectly. To Alice's right, was another floating four-poster bed with long drapes. One of them was a few feet on top of a mattress positioned below and between the mattress Alice is on and the four-poster bed. Alice walked to the back of her mattress, ready to sprint forward.

Alice pushes off with her right foot, racing forward. The dress snagged at her feet, causing Alice to trip, falling face first into the mattress, inches from the edge.

"Stupid," Alice muttered as she took out her pocketknife.

It had been a gift from her mother on her 20th Birthday. She had said 'A woman with the job of a man must make the men feel as equals to her, not the woman make herself feel as an equal.' Alice cut off 6-7 inches from her lovely dress so it would be just below her knees. After tightening her boots and fixing her hair by discarding of the pearls, Alice walks to the back of the mattress. Once again, Alice takes a running start and leaps off the corner of the mattress. Alice's legs, on their own accord, ran in mid-air as I fell. _Plop!_

She grabbed the curtain when she rebounded off the surprisingly bouncy bed.

"Is the scrolled on the right?" Alice asked for clarification.

The man gave a slight nod, which Alice took as a yes. She began to snake her way up the long, pink drapes. Although Alice was considered a dainty, little china doll, when it came to putting some labor into it, Alice wasn't saying no. After slaying a Jabber-Wacky, Alice had felt she could do anything, so she began to swim in the lake and jog with her new dogs. They were Wire Fox Terriers and brothers. She had named them Tweedledum and Tweedledee, for they were playful, competitive and were always by each other's side. Her mother didn't approve of childish names, let alone dogs, but they were a gift from the company.

Alice heaved herself over the side of the new bed. She plopped onto the purple blankets as the drapes fell to block out everything outside the bed. They light that came in cast a sunsetish color to everything, making Alice sleepy.

"Don't you dare go a dosing, child! Get a move on!" Alice heard from above her.

She sighed sadly and moved the drapes blocking her view of this 'scroller'. Indeed, there was a long, blue pole on the side of the oblivion. _How in the world am I supposed to jump 4 yards?_ Experimenting, Alice pulls one of the drapes and begins to tear it in half.

"That is some high grade polyester, missy! They ain't exactly cheap, ya know!"

"Sorry," Alice mumbled.

Alice repeated the process with each drapes, and then tied them up. At the end, she ripped the last one into fourths, so she could have a better grip. When she had tied all the parts and checked its strength, she had rope-like thing about 4-5 yards long.

Alice looped some of the end around her hand, since she knew it was a little too long for her needs. She threw it one end of it forward, hoping it hooks the scroller. It flies 6 feet then falls. Alice expected it to fall, but it stopped a few feet below the mattress below me. _What?_

To test if there really was a floor, Alice threw down a bobby pin. Sure enough, with a small _clink_, the bobby pin landed near her makeshift rope. Alice tied the end she was holding on one of the wooden poles on the four-poster bed. Again, she tested its strength, and began the decent. _Hand under hand under hand._

Finally, the rope ended, but Alice wasn't sure about this floor. _This could be an illusion. Who knows where I am? _

"You can go on the floor swee'heart. You were swingin' like a monkey. There was a floor the whole time, ya know."

Alice's cheeks grew red from the thought. She hopped onto the floor she couldn't see and began to walk to the scroller. She repeated the climbing process with it, until she was precariously perched on top of the round, blue platform.

"What now?" Alice yelled to the man.

She now had a better look at him, and saw he was on a the word 'Sleepy's.' He wore a nightgown of red, white, and blue and had a yellow pillow under his head. _Did I interrupt him? Is that why he wants me to leave?_

"There's a maintenance door to yo right. It's open, cuz the dude in charge of the mattresses is trying to fix the drapes cuz somebody tore."

Yet again, Alice blushed a cherry red as she nodded. She opened the door to her right, labeled 'Authorized Personnel Only.' Alice gently pushed the old, black door. The hinges were caked with rust and creaked when the girl opened it.

"Who's there? Out! Can't you read?!" called a voice through the door.

"I sent her, Red!" called the man in the nightgown.

A grunt echoed through the door as the click of heels came up to the door. Alice fumbles with her torn dress to make it look presentable. When she looked up, she nearly fell off the scroller.

**I just updated New Addition! I hope someone is grateful for my update. I will also update this, hoping you enjoy the story. Here are some fanfci suggestions:**

**For Maximum Ride: **

**Go take a look a Lillie Katerina Ride (she's on my favorites) and Cookiemonster2001**

**For Star Trek:**

**Go take a look at trufflemores and NotesfromaClassroom, who are also on my favorites.**

**For Harry Potter:**

**emeraldvk wrote a nice Luna Lovegood story!**

**For Artemis Fowl:**

**Lady Cocoa is writing a cool crossover and a bunch of random one-shots for her 100 and 1 random one-shots collection!**

**I'd like some reviews, please. I'm not getting any richer over here! I would, however, enjoy getting richer in ideas (for all my stories).**


	3. Chapter 3

"Red Queen? How- how can you be here?" Alice yelled, jabbing her finger at the large-headed maintenance woman.

"Red Queen? Ha! More like Red Failure! Think it's funny being sarcastic?" the woman said. "The name's Redtrioy Twegrems. People call me Red Head for the hair, name, and my abnormally large head."

Red chuckled weakly and waved Alice in. Alice warily walked into the musty, dark room. Shelves lined the walls, leading to a blue wall. Its paint chipped away leaving a dusty, white background. A small light bulb hung from the ceiling, a lone beacon.

"You wanna way out of here? Came to the right gal! I know every nook and cranny of the world wide web! Well, the prettier side of it. You need to go up them stairs over there," Red explained, gesturing to the door to her left that wasn't there a few minutes ago. "I heard the Boss is going to a store to get something for his sister. Wait for the George ( that's the guy out there ) to move away and for red sign to replace him. Then jump!"

Alice nodded, even though she was utterly confused. _What is this woman blabbering about? How could the world just… just… move?_

Alice shook the thought out of her head, remembering that she was looking for a _Wonderland_ with talking _flowers and a talking _caterpillar_._ Shouldn't this comeas an ordinary weirdness to her? Still, even the people with the most wildest of imaginations wouldn't exactly be too happy about this assignment.

"Up you go," Red said as she pushed me up the stairs.

"Go on," she urged when she halted.

Alice stared warily into the dark stair case. A faint light flickered, but no obvious source was seen. She began to ascend the stairs, her heeled boots clicking on the metal steps.

"Good-bye, Ms. Twegrems. You were a great help," Alice politely thanked the kind women.

"My pleasure. I see you're British one. Far way from home, now, aren't you?" observed Red.

Alice nodded and continued up. She turned a corner and lost sight of the redheaded maintenance woman. Light shone through the ground at precise intervals. Even though the place looked old, it also looked new. _How could light be there without any fire? It looked so artificial…_ observed Alice. Her poor, tattered dress was practically ripped to shreds. After what seemed to be an hour of exhausting step-climbing, Alice saw a doorway. It led out into a blinding white. She was probably at the top.

When she exited the staircase, she realized she was overlooking oblivion. If she looked down carefully, she could see the man, the beds, and mattresses all looked 2D. Alice didn't notice a black pointer approaching her until she felt something nudge her.

"You've decided to join me, Ms. Twegrems?" asked Alice as she turned around.

Instead of the large headed woman, she was met with a floating arrow. It didn't move, and neither did Alice. The arrow slowly turned to face the whiteness beyond the cliff Alice was precariously perched on. Alice held her breath scared to shown any signs of life to this supposed predator. Surprisingly, the arrow _jumped off the cliff._ Even if there was a floor underneath, Alice doubted that it would live.

Floated down, Alice thought, mentally correcting her silly mistake. Of course it could float. Why wouldn't it? It floated right below the cliff, a few inches under Alice's feet. It began to slowly make it was over to her right.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I trudged up the stairs, utterly annoyed of my mom's pleading.

"Get your sister a present!" she yelled at me.

"What has she ever done for me?!" I complained.

Obviously, after much arguing (and threatening to take away my privileges on my mom's part), I finally complied. I slipped into my cushioned chair in front of the family's bulky computer. I powered it on and arrived onto The Sleepy's website. My dad was trying to find a bed for the new guest bedroom. As I was about to change the screens, I noticed a small figure walking out of the top, right corner of my screen. It was a young women in an old-fashioned but torn dress and long boots.

_Stupid, old computer, constantly glitching out on me._ Logan dismissed it, but did use his arrow to get near the woman. She froze. After waiting for anything, Logan moved it to the back arrow. He clicked.

**Change Back to Third Person**

Alice gaped as the world below her shifted. It disappeared, taking the friendly man away. _What had that arrow done?!_ Alice stomped up to the edge, fuming.

"Mr. Arrow? You think this is funny? What did you do? Why are you hurting that man?" Alice demanded, her fist clenched by her side.

The arrow continued to levitate right below Alice's feet. The scene below them changed from complete white to a different pace. Instead of beds, there were dresses everywhere. Alice looked down at her tattered one. _No wonder Ms. Twegrems sent me here._ As Red had said, a red banner appeared. Hopefully the nice man (George?) was alright.

"Well, Mr. Arrow. I have some important business to take care of," conveyed Alice, as she started to plan her descent.

Alice danged her feet over the edge and kept her hands holding the edge. Quickly, Alice realized this was a big mistake. Her pale arms began to quiver with the excruciating pain. Any attempt to pull herself up resulted in screams of mercy coming from her arms and shoulders. With one last grunt, Alice's hands let go.

This would be a good time to talk about the Arrow. Now, Mr. Arrow was actually a Mrs. Arrow. She was very fond of children, as she had four of her own. Her husband worked in a big industrial computer, while she enjoyed the simple time in a family computer.

Sadly, most of her motions were controlled by humans. She could move in her own free will, but doing so would alert humans of the world inside the pixelated screen. This situation, the child loving Mrs. Arrow ignored the rules she had been born reciting. She shot forward to catch the falling girl.

Alice landed on the arrow who had done harm to her nice mattress man. She hit the arrow as hard as she could.

"Please don't! I'm merely trying to help you!" begged the black arrow.

Alice pasued in her beating and asked, "Why did you help me?"

You were a helpless child falling. I do hope you're alright! You must be the new dress model. I'll take you to your post."

Alice gave the arrow a quizzical look and asked, "Where did the mattress page go?"

"Everyone is fine, honey. They're just in a different location. I must hurry!" ranted the arrow.

Alice reluctantly and warily agreed and allowed the arrow to take her up to a door.

"Now, you go in there. Just listen to Hilda's instructions," suggested the arrow as she dropped her off.

Upon entering the dull, green door, Alice was subjected to more make-up then her mother had ever owned, squeezed into a dress. Then a woman, _Hilda_, Alice assumed, decided it wasn't the 'oomph' she was looking for. Instead, she gave me tight, white pants (_Pants, can you imagine it! For a lady!)_ and a blouse with intricate, brown nature patterns all over it (_ This would definitely be frowned upon by my mother!_). She was then pushed out the door to stand next to the other models, waiting for their turn.

"Has that chick, like, ever heard of a spray tan?" whispered a tall, dirty blonde model in a practically see-through shirt and pants that looked like they were cutting off any possible circulation.

Her girlfriends giggled and stared at Alice. The girl who made the first comment twirled her bleached blonde hair in one finger as she laughed with her friends. Each girls was wearing a dresses that looked tight and barelt made it over their hips. They were precariously perched on high heels.

Alice's cheeks grew red as she stared at the grey ground and her feet, clad in bright blue sandals. All she wanted to do was get out and get into Wonderland! Was that too much to ask?

It seemed like the answer was no. Alice weaved through the crowd of tall girls. There were more girls who wore thin, high heels while others wore intricate patterned sandals. Poor Alice was like a tree stuck in the middle of the Sahara; everyone knew she was different. Alice walks outside and decides to change her annoying shoes. They were blistering her pale feet, making them turn red. Luckily, in front of her were shoes, floating in mid-air. It reminded her of the mattresses. Carefully, Alice slipped off her tight, blue shoes and exchanges them for black sandals that hugged the ankle with black leather straps.

Sighing contently, Alice started to look for her arrow. She was hungry and exhausted. The White Queen and Mad Hatter were probably anxiously awaiting her. As if on command, the small black arrow zoomed by.

"Quick! Hop on!" she called over to Alice.

Not needing to be told twice, Alice broke into a frantic sprint. The arrow began to dip upwards, away from Alice. She leaped, her hand grabbing the arrow, but her feet missed. Desperately, Alice pulled her feet up to avoid any snagging.

"I'll get you a snack, dearie," announced the arrow when she stopped rushing around like an angered bull.

Alice's arms ached from clutching onto the arrow. Her neck was cramped and all she wanted to do was sleep. Yet, she still nodded weakly and allowed the arrow to go about its business. Alice briefly dozed off, but when she awoke, a steaming cup of chowder lay before her on the arrow's back. Right next to it was a small spoon. Despite the heat from the liquid, Alice gulped it down, completely forgetting about the spoon.

"Good," replied the still arrow simply. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wonderland," muttered Alice, weakly.

"Alright!" the arrow answered, just as she zoomed forward.

"Wow!" Alice yelled, clinging to the arrow.

"The boss got me! Hold on!"

**Should I post up the rest in one chapter, or in a few? I'm unsure. I hve about 3,000 words left to post up! Again, check out my poll and review! Please! It makes my day. As always, read on and virtual sticks! -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's P.O.V**

The annoying, bugging girl was gone when I returned to the computer. I had made the purchase for my sister and needed to work on my Science assignment. The essay was due next week, but I would be overloaded from my History project.

I sat down on the spinning chair, easing my back onto the cushioning. I grabbed the hot, buzzing mouse. The girls was nowhere in sight as I dragged my arrow across the bottom of the screen, but only for a short period of time. Out of the blue (more like out of the white), came the girl. This time, however, her tattered, red ball gown had been replaced with ordinary, white leggings and a brown top. They reminded him of the clothes he was looking at on the _Century __21 _website while I was looking for my sister's gift. Even though she was obvious against the white background, her skin seemed milky white. It looked like she had never seen the sun. Yet, by squinting, I was able to see on her pixelated face was the face of a young woman who would go to any lengths to get what she wanted. She didn't seem evil, but she definitely looked determined.

The girl jumped onto the arrow as if it was a black horse. I began to wave my mouse around, trying to throw her off. The stubborn, pale girl refused to let go. Around and around it went. Yet, the girls stayed.

_Was this some sort of virus?_ _If it is, I would rather have all my files go missing._

I realized that was a lie, but after waving the arrow around for 15 minutes, I gave up. All it did was prove to me how stubborn this girl was, how old this computer is, and I'm wasting my time. The girl seemed relieved when the arrow came to full stop. She laid her head onto the arrow and took a few deep breaths. At least, I think she took deep breathes.

I stared at her still form. What in the world was this virus? How did I get it? Just like the girl, I take a deep breath and rise from the chair. _I hope dad can fix this._

**Back to Third Person**

"It's the boss' mom!" yelled the arrow as she whizzed across the air, about an hour after the first bucking.

Alice was hugging her arms around the arrow, startled out of her slumber. _Its sleek, black body wasn't exactly easy to hold onto_, noted Alice_._ Still, the young lady was able to keep a vice grip with her hands. When the arrow halted, an echoing _click_ rang around Alice. She briefly raised her hands to block out the noise. After the first click, more of them followed in a quick succession. Her head rang, as if a metal pipe was rattling in her head. Alice's heart mimicked the clicks with beats.

Again, the arrow began to move, but slower. Alice noticed the white oblivion turned into a soft, green color. It was caught between a bright, grass color and the dull, green tablecloth that Alice's mother would spread over the table when her grandmother came over. It was a soft, pleasant color. Also, there was a thick, light odor coming from an unknown source.

Suddenly, the arrow flew off, giving Alice less than a split-second to react. Sadly, she wasn't fast enough to grab ahold of the arrow. She lurched backwards and began her rapid decent.

_Down. Down. Down. Down… PLOP!_

Alice's fall was cut short when she hit the surface of some hot liquid. It was thicker than normal water and tasted like… soup? Soup? Where was our little heroine now?

After reading several magazines about eating organic, Logan's mother had decided to look for good, healthy recipes. One of the recipes, was vegetable soup. Now, our poor, Alice is swimming in it. She struggles to perch unsteadily on the tip of the bowls, everything sopping wet. Her usually light, blonde hair had turned an ugly brown, with spinach leaves caught in it. The white pants were ruined beyond repair and the shirt was sticking to her thin frame.

The arrow coincidentally zoomed by, allowing Alice to grab on. Barely. Alice's soaking body begins to slip of the sleek surface. The arrow, however, subtly angles her body to allow Alice to climb on.

Alice wrings her hair out as the arrow continues to zoom around. The mother notices this 'virus' Logan keeps mentioning. _He wasn't joking, _the mother thought. Ignoring the weird girl, the mother proceeds to copy the recipe to a Word document. Alice gets bucked off when the copying process. Alice lands on one of the thick, bold words, feeling as if her legs had shattered. But as she stood up, Alice realized she was fine.

"Odd," Alice commented as a blue-like force field surrounded the platform she was standing.

She carefully peers over the edge to realize she is standing on the words 'pour.' Before that was '4 cups' and after was 'into.'

"Quite odd, indeed," Alice commented yet again. Grabbing onto the arrow was impossible, for it was whizzing around what seems to be a few stories below our friend. Pacing frantically, Alice begins to think. Her uncomfortable clothing was getting on the patient girls nerves, and her sticky hair would definitely be a problem later on.

Suddenly, the platform (and everything around it, to be honest) began to shift downwards. Alice tumbled down. Briefly, Alice believes she will die alone in this odd world, without her Hatter or her Bandersnatch. However, Alice wasn't going to go down without a fight. Alice's right arm shot out and grabbed a word. If it wasn't for the fact Alice and the word were both going down, Alice would have torn her arm out of its socket.

Alice struggled up as the words continue their decent, that had increased in speed. Alice prayed as she was flattened uncomfortably but painlessly onto the paper. Soon as small gap allowed light to shine through. Alice squinted, trying to see what her future would be. As she entered the light, a _thumb_ pressed down onto her. The paper was pulled out of the dark hole it had come out of. As it swung close to the ground, Alice was able to jump off.

She was yet again mesmerized by the fact she couldn't move a second ago, but now she able to jump out. Alice's single goal was to reach the outside world, where she could find the right rabbit hole. As she raced across the sleek, wooden floor, Alice didn't notice the futuristic home she had found herself in. Luckily, a door was ajar, allowing Alice to quickly slip to. With that, her small legs hit the dirt and she was running at top speed. The grass was slightly shorter than her, but yet again, Alice paid no attention. However, a few fruit flies cast her confused glances, but shook it off. They would later describe it as 'an interesting event and quite the ugly bug she was.' Alice did, however notice quite a familiar shape come into view. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mallymkun!" Alice called out excitedly.

**I'm posting up the rest in now as well, so I'll tell you what I want to say if you're gonna hang out through the story. So, read on and wait for virtual food!**


	5. Chapter 5

The dormouse also paused in her tracks, confused. A tiny human with dirty hir and ugly clothes knew her name?

"It's me! Alice! Oh, I fell down the wrong rabbit hole and I just want to see the Tweedles and the Hatter…" Alice rambled.

Mallymkun, began to see their Alice in the odd girl.

"Alright," Mallynkun said, stopping Alice's words. "Climb aboard!

Thus, Alice finally, _finally,_ arrived at her Wonderland. To make sure no commotion would disturb Alice, only Mallymkun were to know. Alice, upon arrival, received a room, a large dinner, and fell asleep.

The Queen, during that time, was planning an exquisite banquet for the champion's return. She did want to tell Hatter; he had been the most impacted by Alice's departure.

He would sulk in his quarters , ignoring Mallymkun's and the March Hare's invites to tea. The Cheshire cat couldn't even get him to crack a smile. Later, he neglected his hat making business, until the White Queen coaxed him out of his little turtle shell.

_At least the Mad Hatter should see her. When she wakes, of course_, thought the White Queen as she practically floated around her pale, white garden, with her servants following suite.

Every now and then, if you came in at the right time, you would see a naughty flower in the Queen's garden who would change into a light blue color instead of the usual white. Most, however, don't dare disobey the kind, gentle Queen, who would tickle the roses under their chins when she visited. Alice, on the other side of the palace, had just awoken from her slumber.

"I'm back," Alice whispered to herself, overcome with joy. "I'm finally home."

Alice leaped from her obviously white bed and slips into a dress lay out by her bed. She twirled in front of the mirror, content to be in a Hatter original dress. It gently hugged her torso but gently flowed outwards. The flowing edges, however, all ended at different lengths, giving it that 'mad' look Alice enjoyed to wear while she was in her Wonderland.

"You're awake," commented a voice behind her.

The voice belonged to her dormouse, which was the correct size again. Alice scooped up Mallymkun.

"Easy there!" muttered the playfully annoyed mouse.

The dormouse hugged Alice's shoulder, careful not to prick Alice with her needle sword.

Yet again, another voice behind the hugging group exclaimed, "Welcome back, Alice! So many people are waiting for you!"

The White Queen smiled as Alice turned to he and ran into her arms.

"I don't want to ever leave again!"

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The ball was fabulous. The White Queen, upon feeding the excited girl, went to work organizing a magnificent ball. Everyone who could make it was invited. Alice remained in her exquisite dress for the party.

"Hatter!" Alice practically shrieked as she leaped into the Tarrant's arms.

He briefly stands there, astounded to see Alice (_I'm not dreaming right?_) in his arms. He squeezes Alice and her dress. It was his dress.

"The Tweedles!" Alice yells, running to hug the small, twin brothers who were caught in the middle of an argument and were silent for once.

Alice hugged anyone she recognized: her rabbit, Bayard, and even the Bandersnatch, who was outside. He licked her joyously all over her semi-bruised body.

The night was one full of memories, friends and joy. Everything was at peace. Even when the rain started to pour, Alice dragged everyone outside and began to dance. Hatter had taught her the Twackerwagen, and she wasn't half bad. The merriment continued until Alice fell asleep, smack in the middle of the White Queen's garden.

Her Underland, her Wonderland, her supposed dream may be, below, above around her, but it was somewhere she could never lose it. Right in the center of Alice Kingsley's heart.

**Well, here it is. My school assignment. I forgot to post up the rest after school ended. Tell me if I put a good twist on a classic tale. Some chapters were long, others short, but I hope you appreciate the writing as a whole. I am open to except prompts about any of these stories:**

**Harry Potter**

**Maximum Ride**

**Star Trek**

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Percy Jackson**

**James Bond**

**Narnia**

**ETC**

**If you want to know whether or not I know a book/movie/TV Show, please PM. I love input. I'm also willing to give input, read your stories, review and offer other fanfictions. Thank you! Read on and virtual ice cream. 0**


End file.
